Mi nueva vecina
by laualeja
Summary: Chikane es una chica muy ocupada y dedicada al trabajo. Pero todo cambiará cuando una chica se mude al apartamento de al lado. !Espero les guste!


**Mi nueva vecina**

Esa mañana desperté con una ligera sensación que las cosas cambiarían, pero lo ignore. Llevaba años esperando que eso sucediera, pero todo seguía exactamente igual. Por lo que ya me había resignado. Me levante de la cama y me dispuse a ir al baño para alistarme, un nuevo día de trabajo me esperaba.

Me di una relajante ducha con agua fría. Necesitaba estar bien despierta para el día que iba a tener. Me dirigí al cuarto y me cambie. Me puse uno de mis típicos vestidos formales. Esta vida es muy aburrida y monótona No es que odiara mi trabajo pero no era exactamente a lo que me quería dedicar. Ese es el problema cuando haces parte de una familia donde desde antes de nacer ya está establecida toda tu vida.

Tomé una manzana del refrigerador. Pensé que podía desayunar más tarde camino al trabajo. Salí de mi apartamento. Casi tropiezo y caigo por culpa de una caja. En eso noto un montón de cajas y cosas regadas alrededor de todo el pasillo. Imagine que alguien se estaba trasladando al apartamento de al lado, era el único aparte del mío en ese piso. Llevaba casi un año vacío. Al parecer pedían mucho por él.

En mi oficina mientras estaba en una típica reunión de trabajo pensaba que como me lo imaginaba nada fuera de lo común había pasado. La reunión iba sobre las finanzas de la compañía, donde se evaluaba como incrementar los ingresos, no entiendo para que elevarlos más si nuestras ganancias son muy buenas. ¡Hombres, solo piensan en dinero!

Ya había llegado la noche, me dirigía a mi apartamento en mi carro de lujo. Por dios cambiaría todo esto por un día tranquilo, salir al cine o comer un simple helado. Pero ¿de qué valía un día libre si no tienes con quien compartirlo?

Llegue a la puerta de mi apartamento, al menos ya no había cajas regadas por todos lados, en ese mismo momento se abre la puerta del apartamento de al lado, yo voltee más por inercia que por curiosidad y veo salir a la mujer más bella que había visto, y puedo decir que he visto muchas mujeres!

Tenía una tez blanca, pero un poco más morena que la mía, una hermosa cabellera dorada como el sol, un hermoso rostro, buena figura y unos hermosos y extraños ojos violetas. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y sentí una extraña emoción recorrer por mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos viendo hipnóticamente.

Pero el momento fue roto cuando un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés apareció de la nada. Y ella volteo. Él le dijo algo y ella sonrío. Pensé morir con esa sonrisa. Era hermosa, sentí lastima y rabia que fuera para aquel chico, esa era la sonrisa más linda y sincera que hubiese visto. No sé porque deseaba que fuera para mí.

Himeko. Fue lo único que escuche de esa conversación. Que bello nombre pensé, sí que le quedaba, ¡ella parecía una princesa! Entre al fin a mi piso y lo sentí tan solo y vacío. Siempre había sentido esa sensación de vacío y de que algo me faltaba, pero la de hoy era mayor.

Suspire resignada y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba muy cansada pero quería comer algo sano. Luego de cenar me senté en mi sala, encendí el televisor y empecé a pasar canales. Nada llamaba mi atención. Pensé que quizás necesitaba vacaciones pero ¿A dónde? y más importante ¿Mi padre dejaría? No, definitivamente todo iba a seguir igual.

Pasado unos días estaba en una exclusiva cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Pensaba en la semana desastrosa que había tenido. Esa noche me desvele pensando cómo hacer más divertida mi vida. Al día siguiente me desperté tarde. Por tratar de llegar rápido a la oficina me gane una multa y para rematar mi mañana regué el café sobre el escritorio. Y eso fue el martes. Casi toda la semana estuve distraída en el trabajo y no me alcanzaba el tiempo. De verdad no sabía que me pasaba. Pero sí que necesitaba un descanso, pero ¿Qué son cuatro días al año?

Por suerte hoy era sábado, trataba de relajarme cuando escucho una hermosa voz a mi lado, volteo y veo a mi vecina. No la había visto en todos estos días. Sonreí automáticamente, pero esta se borró al ver que iba acompañada.

Yo no tenía porque molestarme por que tuviera novio o que aquel chico siempre la acompañara. Ni sabia el nombre de él, pero odiaba verlo cerca de ella y sobre todo que ella le dedicara esa hermosa sonrisa.

No podía dejar de mirarla, me parecía tan hermosa! En un instante ella frunció el ceño y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Se había dado cuenta de que yo la estaba observando. Pero lejos de molestarse nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente. Cada vez que ocurría era mágico. Sin embargo, otra vez ese chico llamo su atención y paso a verme con curiosidad, él me miraba a mí y regresaba su mirada hacia ella con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Yo retire mi vista con mucho esfuerzo de esa mesa y pase a ver el paisaje a través de la ventana. En realidad no veía nada. Solo pensaba en esa chica y quería voltear la vista pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda. Después de un rato pague la cuenta y me fui.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vi. No entiendo porque cuento los días que paso sin verla. Durante la semana no me he cruzado con ella. Supongo que es porque salgo muy temprano y regreso muy tarde.

Hoy nuevamente es sábado. He pensado en volver a aquel restaurante pero no creo que ella también vaya a regresar. He salido varias veces haciendo que voy a alguna parte pero ella no aparece por esa puerta color caoba. Suspire resignada, solo había una cosa que hacer. Lo que toda vecina hace: dar la bienvenida al nuevo vecino. Pero… darlas dos semanas después es como extraño, ¿no? ¿Si le pido azúcar o un poco de te? ¿Sería muy cliché?

Al final de la tarde me llene de valor. Me arregle, trate de estar sencilla y descomplicada para parecer que simplemente estaba en mi casa. Pero trate de verme lo mejor posible. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y unos jeans azules. Ya estaba frente a su puerta con mi mano alzada pero no fui capaz de tocar.

Cuando me doy la vuelta me encuentro con esa rubia mirándome extrañada. Ahora, ¿Qué hago? Dije la primera tontería que se me vino a la mente – Ho-Hola vecina, me preguntaba si… – Por alguna extraña razón mi mente seguía en blanco.

– ¿Se preguntaba…? – Hiso un ademán con su mano indicándome que continuara, mientras me veía con una de sus hermosas cejas doradas alzadas.

– Me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar un té conmigo – Dije con una sonrisa estúpida. Después de tres segundos me di cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. Rayos ahora sí que la asustaré.

Pero contrario a todos mis pensamientos ella me contesto. – Claro, estaría encantada – Y ahí estaba la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de ella siendo única y exclusivamente dirigida a mí. – Pero, ¿Me regalaría diez minutos para arreglarme?

Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa ella quería arreglarse, ¡arreglarse para mí! Eso solo logro sacar otra tonta sonrisa de mis labios, y ahora que lo pienso esta rubia me hace sonreír como tonta todo el tiempo.

La espere por unos quince minutos en la sala de su casa, era sobria y elegante, con un decorado sencillo y muchas pinturas de distintos estilos en las paredes. Camine un poco, este piso no era muy distinto al mío. Mientras Daba ese mini-tour rápido, pude notar una puerta abierta, esta era la habitación que yo empleo como estudio, sin embargo, aquí parecía un taller de arte. Al parecer es artista. Aunque debe de ser muy reconocida para poder costearse este apartamento.

Salió de su habitación y se detuvo al verme en la entrada de su estudio de arte. – ¿Quieres entrar? – Me pregunto de forma cálida. En ese instante la veo, estaba vestida con un ligero y sencillo vestido azul marino, que combinaba muy bien con su cabello y piel. Acompañada de unos zapatos y bolso blancos, se podría decir que no estaba elegante, pero tampoco sencilla. – Si me lo permites.

– Claro. – Las dos nos adentramos en esa habitación y todo pareció cambiar, era un cuarto cuyas paredes eran de colores vivos y manchadas de pintura de varios colores. La habitación era caótica, había pinceles, pinturas, acuarelas, pasteles y carboncillo, tubos de óleo y lienzos por doquier, muchos bocetos y cuadros a medio hacer.

Hubo uno que me llamo de forma poderosa la atención, era un cuadro de dos jóvenes sentadas hablando alegremente en medio de un jardín de rosas, con un árbol de cerezo en el medio a sus espaldas. Me trasmitió tanto, un sentimiento entre nostalgia y alegría. No sé cuánto dure admirándolo cuando la sentí a mi lado. – Llevo años haciéndolo, pero aún no sé qué le falta – Me dijo medio pensativa sin apartar su mirada del cuadro.

– Quizás vivirlo – Le respondí, no sé por qué. Ella me miró pensativa y luego me sonrío. Ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa que me derrite. Pero, ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Será que le pareció tonto mí comentario? – ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunte para disolver el extraño silencio que se había formado entre las dos.

– Claro, etto… – Comento y caí en cuenta que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

– Himemiya Chikane, un gusto… - Le di a entender que quería saber su nombre, aunque ya lo conocía. No quería parecer una acosadora.

– Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko – Vaya ahora lo recuerdo, los cuadros Kurusugawa estaban muy valorizados y cotizados en el medio. Incluso había oído hablar de que los exponía en una importante y exclusiva galería de arte.

Una vez en la misma cafetería en la que nos topamos casualmente la otra vez, esta quedaba relativamente cerca. Nos encontrábamos sentadas. No habíamos hablado mucho en el camino, lo único que me comento durante el trayecto era que la galería donde exponía sus obras quedaba justo al frente de nuestro edificio. Vaya eso nunca lo había notado, de repente tenía interés en el arte.

Fui la primera en hablar para romper el repentino silencio que se había formado entre las dos – Espero que a tú novio no le moleste que salgas con una extraña. – Ella me miraba con cara de sorpresa y extrañeza, espabilo un par de veces antes de hablar.

– ¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio! – Ahora la asombrada era yo.

– Si, el chico moreno que siempre te acompaña – Le dije tratando de sonar calmada y para nada molesta por el hecho de que este chico siempre estaba a su lado.

– ¿Souma? ¡Él no es mi novio! – Tras una pausa continuo – Él es mi amigo de la infancia e instituto, solo me ayudaba a mudarme! – Yo solo la quede mirando si tratar de mostrar sentimiento alguno, aunque en el fondo quería saltar de alegría en ese mismo lugar. – Sin embargo, él se lo tomo de otra forma y me invitó el otro día que me viste aquí con él. No he podido hacerle entender que no me interesa, ni él, ni ningún hombre.

Esto último me lo dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos. ¿Será que me trata de decir algo? Vamos a ver. – Pero, una chica tan linda como tú debe de tener novio, o al menos muchos pretendientes.

Se quedó viéndome pensativa y luego dijo – Pues muchos pretendientes no, pero hasta ahora no he aceptado a ninguno. – La mire extrañada. – No creas que estoy loca, como mi amiga Mako piensa, pero es como si estuviera esperando a la persona indicada. No preguntes porque pero algo me dice que cuando llegue lo sabré. – No pronuncie palabra alguna, pero por alguna razón entendía su punto. – Y sabes, creo que la encontré – Esto me lo dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Ahora si estaba confundida, ¿Me estaba dando a entender que era yo?, pero sentí tristeza de pensar que ella estuviese esperando a su persona ideal. Quería que esa persona fuese yo. Seguimos hablando durante toda la tarde. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. – Creo que ya es hora de regresar. – Le comenté mientras veía mi reloj de pulsera.

Nos dijimos a nuestro edificio, en el camino me seguía contando sus historias del colegio, como le encantaba tomar fotos y que no le gustaban las matemáticas. Cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas puertas ella parecía triste. – Ya es hora de separarnos. – Dije, ella solo asintió.

Pero antes de entrar me dijo - ¿Podemos hacer algo el otro sábado? – Esa pregunta me dejo sin palabras, no lo esperaba. – Si puedes o no te molesta. – Dijo un tanto nerviosa y sus ojos expresaban anhelo.

– Claro me encantaría. – Respondí muy entusiasta. – Yo te recojo a las diez y salimos a alguna parte. – Ella me volvió a regalar una de sus hermosas sonrisas y entro en su apartamento. Yo por mi parte estaba en otro mundo. Entre a mi piso y me tire en el sofá. Pase lo que quedaba de noche rememorando aquella bella tarde.

Una nueva semana laboral comenzó, pero esta estuvo perfecta, nada malo podía arruinar mi felicidad o quitarme esa sonrisa tonta que tengo desde el sábado. Los días pasaban lentos, ya quería que llegara el sábado. Ahora comprendía porque todos aman los fines de semana.

Sábado, ocho y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, ya estaba lista. – "ahhh porque le dije que a las diez" – Pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en medio de mi sala. Me senté y trate de tranquilizarme, cuando el reloj dio las nueve y cincuenta no soporté más. Y me dirigí al apartamento de al lado.

El sonido del timbre resonó, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa rubia, traía una blusa blanca y una hermosa falda de pliegos de jean, se veía sencillamente perfecta. Yo por mi parte estaba con un pantalón café y una blusa rosa sin manga y cuello en forma de v, junto a una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Pregunté entusiasta.

– mmm he pensado en salir al parque que está a la vuelta, podemos caminar y hablar un poco. – Esto lo dijo algo insegura.

– Claro, lo que quieras. – Le sonreí y fuimos juntas hasta el ascensor. Tenía la impresión de que estaba emocionada y nerviosa, pero no me quería ilusionar.

Ese día hicimos de todo, recorrimos el parque, montamos en unas balsas de un lago que estaba en medio del parque, hablamos toda la mañana de varias cosas, del trabajo, nuestra infancia. Decidí invitarla a almorzar y fuimos a otro restaurante que estaba allí cerca. Luego en la tarde ella insistió en ir a un parque de atracciones y aunque yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, me termino convenciendo cuando me dijo que no había podido ir nunca mientras ha estado en la capital, ya que no era buena haciendo amigos y no quería ir sola. Ese fue un gran día. Nuevamente cuando nos despedíamos en nuestras respectivas puertas ella me pidió volver a salir el siguiente sábado.

Así la pasamos varias semanas, fuimos a cine, de compras y hasta terminé entrando a la galería de arte. Una en especial me llamó la atención, ya que le dije que tuviéramos una salida de campo, preparé la comida y la llevé a una cesta junto con un lindo mantel. Fuimos al parque que está adjunto al edificio, llegamos a un sitio que está algo apartado, donde había un árbol de cerezo y varias rosas, al sábado siguiente me mostró su cuadro según ella acabado, yo no noté mucha diferencia pero me alegré mucho de que lo hubiese terminado.

Ese sábado ya nos estábamos despidiendo como siempre. – Sabes, ¡me gusta esto de tener una amiga! – Le dije con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa.

Ella frunció el ceño y me dijo – ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero ser tu amiga? – El alma se me cayó a los pies. Sé que cambié mi semblante a uno sorprendido y medio triste. No es que esperara que ella se derritiera por mí porque todos lo hacen, pero ser rechazada así no me lo esperaba, además, llevábamos semanas saliendo, ¿qué se supone que éramos entonces? Al ver mi cara se echó a reír y continuo – Yo quiero ser más que tu amiga, o al menos creí que tú también querías eso!

Abrí los ojos como platos. Esas palabras hicieron estragos en mí. Al parecer ella también estaba interesada. Solo me limite a sonreír y ella hacía lo mismo de una forma cómplice.

– Te vas a quedar viéndome así o me vas a decir lo que realmente me querías – Me dijo de forma seria sin apartar su vista de la mía. Yo me puse nerviosa. Eso nunca pasaba. Yo era la que ponía nerviosa a la gente a mí al rededor. Quede un momento en silencio. Ella me miraba directamente. No entendía su repentina confesión. Supongo que no quería que se extendiera esta tensión entre nosotras por más tiempo.

- Eeehh - Estaba sin palabras pero me arme de valor - Himeko - Ella me miraba con un gesto de interrogación en su rostro. – Eeeeehh – Mi mente estaba en blanco nuevamente a causa de ella, no sabía que me pasaba. Pero luego de un rato pensé que no necesitábamos palabras. Ya todo estaba dicho - ¿Quieres entrar mi piso? – Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y asintió.

Apenas cerré la puerta me abalance sobre ella tome su rostro con mis manos y la besé con pasión, ella me correspondió y rodeo sus manos por mi cuello. La sensación que me trasmitían sus labios era mágica. Nunca me había sentido así.

Mis manos recorrían libremente su cuerpo y ella exploraba de igual forma el mío. La dirigí a mi habitación, ya en ella empezamos a desvestirnos mutuamente. Los besos y caricias cada vez eran más ardientes y desesperados, indicando que queríamos más.

Esa noche lo hice como si no hubiese mañana y lo disfrute como nunca antes, definitivamente no quería a Himeko para un rato la quería a mi lado siempre, no lo podía comprender, pero que importaban las razones, si al parecer ella quería lo mismo.

Después de un rato acostadas simplemente mirándonos ella rompió el silencio – Yo siempre te veía salir en las mañanas y regresar en la noche, desde mi galería. Pero, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Te veías tan seria y apática ante todo. Tan inalcanzable. – Yo solo la observe en silencio, indicándole que continuara. – Pero ese día cuando te vi en mi puerta, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente y sentí una gran alegría. Pensé que quizás también estabas interesada en mí. Luego en nuestras salidas siempre esperaba a que dieras un paso o me indicaras que querías lo mismo pero no lo hacías, hoy cuando has dicho eso, pensé ahora o nunca – Esta chica cada vez me sorprendía más, me dejaba sin palabras.

Luego de un rato en silencio le dije – Yo siempre estuve interesada en ti, pero siempre que nos encontrábamos estabas con tu amigo. – Ella solo se limitó a hacer una mueca. – Y pues luego no me atrevía a confesarme, me gustaba mucho tener una amiga. Pero prefiero una novia – Me miro, me regalo una de sus adorables sonrisas.

– ¿Eso es una declaración? – Me dijo de forma seductora.

– Bueno ahora que lo pienso no te lo he preguntado, ¿Himeko te gustaría ser mi novia?

– Déjame pensarlo – Me dijo de forma juguetona - ¿Qué gano yo con ser tu novia?

Yo solo le sonreí y le seguí el juego – No sé, déjame pensarlo – Le dije con una mano en mi mentón. – Pues nunca me veraz porque siempre trabajo. – Ella se rio libremente ante mi respuesta y me dio otra sonrisa – Sabes, voy a pedir unas vacaciones e iremos a donde quieras! - Luego de eso ella solo asintió – ¿Qué te parece la otra semana?

– ¡Claro! ¿Podríamos ir a alguna bonita ciudad frente al mar?

– ¿No tendrás problemas con tu trabajo? – Pregunte.

– No, recuerda soy artista. – Volvió a sonreír y me abrazó y así nos mantuvimos hasta quedar dormidas.

Esa mañana desperté con la ligera sensación de que todo había cambiado. Me voltee y vi a mi lado a la mujer más bella, dulce y encantadora que pudiera conocer jamás, sonreí como una tonta como siempre que la miraba y me quedé ahí en mi cama, observándola dormir. Por suerte era domingo y no tenía que ir a ningún lado!

* * *

Hola!

Recuerdo que les prometí publicar aquí otras historias que tengo (y que ya he publicado en otra página), pues espero que esta les haya gustado.

No estamos leyendo XD


End file.
